1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head with a face component, an aft-body and a gasket disposed between the face component and aft-body. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club head with a face component, an aft-body and a gasket disposed between the face component and aft-body to create an improved barrier between the face and body of the golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf clubs can be manufactured in several ways. One approach is to bond a face component to a separate body using an adhesive. In this operation, the dispersion and application of the adhesive and removal of any residual adhesive results in increased costs. Additional cosmetics, such as a trim line between the mated face components and body may require filler material that must be cured and cleaned after cure. The additional steps and materials increase manufacturing time as well as the likelihood of introducing defects to the manufacturing process. The quality of the finished product is dependant on the relative skill of the worker. Moreover, the combination of dissimilar materials in the face and body can increase the likelihood of corrosion. Thus, in many golf club heads, the manufacturing processes require increased labor and skill and are subject to the effects of corrosion between dissimilar materials.
In order to improve the performance of golf club heads, many golf club manufacturers produce golf clubs with separate face plates that are bonded to the golf club body. However, there is a need for a golf club head with a face-body interface that is more corrosion resistant than that of a conventional golf club and provides cost savings.